


oatmeal raisin surprise

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Intrulogical, Intrusive Thoughts, Kissing, M/M, Remus typical stuff, Sympathetic Remus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Remus helps Logan bake.





	oatmeal raisin surprise

Remus follows Logan into the kitchen, strangely quiet (and not just because of the late hour). It's one of his bad days, the ones where his intrusive thoughts spill out of his mouth like water from a faucet or blood from an open wound, and not even spending most of the day in Logan's room has quelled them completely. So when Logan suggested a spot of baking, well...

_Remus_ certainly isn't going to argue.

"Could you get me the green mixing bowl?" Logan asks. Remus half-hops onto the counter to do so, yanking it out from the top cabinet and nearly falling himself. He pinwheels his arms madly for balance, until he feels Logan's arms go around his chest, holding him in place until he regains his equilibrium.

"Please be careful," his boyfriend says mildly. Remus flushes.

"Sorry," he mutters. Logan bestows a fond smile on him as he pulls out the rest of the ingredients and Remus can feel his face heat, watching the logical side's every movement, neat and precise. Every time Virgil sees them, he says they're disgustingly sappy and calls them both useless gays (not that he can talk, considering his own relationship with Remus's brother- something that Remus uses to his advantage with gloating delight).

"Would you like to help measure?" Logan asks. Remus nods eagerly, reaching for the measuring cup. It clanks against the counter as he lifts it with shaking hands.

"Do you think I could eat a whole cup of flour and not die?" Remus inquires with bright interest. Logan pauses a moment in his flour measuring.

"Remus, we are sides, we can't die," he reminds him. "So yes, I think that you could, but I don't recommend it. Sides can still get ill, after all."

"Right," Remus says, nodding. His spare hand drums an aimless beat against the edge of the counter as he pours the flour into the mixing bowl. "What kind of cookies are we making?"

"Whatever kind you want," Logan says. Remus grins.

"Oatmeal raisin," he says promptly, not having to think about it. Logan raises an eyebrow.

"Are you only saying that because you know that Roman hates them?" Logan asks.

"Yep!" Remus beams. "But me and Virge like 'em, too."

"So do I," Logan admits. 

"Even more reason!" Remus cheers. They mix and stir in companionable silence, Remus unable to stop stealing glances at Logan's profile. How his glasses have ridden down his nose, how he has a touch of flour on his collar, how if Remus looks extra closely, he can see the freckles spattering Logan's cheek. He sighs happily and Logan glances at him.

"What is it, Remus?" He asks.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Remus asks dreamily. Logan's expression softens. Remus can't stop himself from adding the next bit. "And your butt!"

Logan laughs, the corners of his eyes crinkling. Remus would do just about anything to hear his laugh again.

"Help me put these in the oven," Logan says. "But wear an oven mitt this time. I don't want you to get burned."

"But what if it blistered this time?" Remus protests, even as he's sliding the floral-patterned oven mitt on his hand.

"I have no doubt you will unfortunately find out at some point," Logan retorts. "But not this time."

"Fine," Remus pouts. As soon as Logan's slid the cookie tray in and set the timer, Remus sidles up, eyeing Logan's lips with speculative interest.

"Hey, Logan," he says. "I wanna hit you. In the face."

"What?" Logan asks, confused, just as Remus leans down and kisses him.

"With my lips," Remus finishes.

It is a miracle the cookies don't come out burnt.


End file.
